A Walk in the Black Forrest
by Thenumbersix
Summary: They watched as the gates leading into vale closed there doors behind them Weiss and Ruby looked on and Yang could tell by their faces that they were nervous about the path ahead. Unlike her comrades however she felt some sense of empowerment bubble up inside of her. There was no going back now, She couldn't wait.


Yang had a very strict routine when it came to her hair. Some could even go so far as to call it obsessive compulsive since she couldn't ever dream of straying from it. Lest she wash again twenty more times to balance it all out. The size of her bathroom bag was far from small and ir was filled neatly to the brink with a mix of shampoos and conditioners for what seemed like every type of weather imaginable. Although Yang was a loose cannon living for thrills it was almost the exact opposite when it came to her precious golden locks.

Team Rwby had been sent on a mission a few ways out of vale to investigate a disturbance in one of the few smaller villages outside of the walls. It seemed to be that every full moon someone from the village would disappear without a trace. This would be assumed to be because of a Grimm beast but the strange thing is that little to no grim had been sighted around the area in the past few months.

Since they were first years they were assigned a guardian for the mission, Professor Robina Von Karen. Yang's first impressions of the woman were... Unimpressive to say the least and by the looks on their faces Weiss and Blake felt the same way. Ruby as usual had stars in her eyes and couldn't stop herself from asking their newest teacher every question she could think of..

Being just above her sisters height she was a very small and fragile looking thing except for her mechanical legs which were a pale white colour but slowly turned a deep red as they got closer and closer to her feet. Her pale white skin that was almost blinding in the sunlight was a complete contrast to her long thin black hair that was tied in a loose and braided bun.

They watched as the gates leading into vale closed there doors behind them Weiss and Ruby looked on and Yang could tell by their faces that they were nervous about the path ahead. Unlike her comrades however she felt some sense of empowerment bubble up inside of her. There was no going back now and Yang could feel the excitement of the unexpected challenges to come. She couldn't wait.

As the gate finally shut the sound echoed through the forest and the bustling sound of life in vale seemed even further away from them. The girls all looked back at each other and Weiss was the first one to speak asking what direction they were headed.

"I am not here to lead miss Schnee, i am here to keep you out of trouble." Their teacher said.

The ice queen puffed out her chest and angrily retorted. "well how are we supposed to find our way then?"

"We have a GPS on our communicators." Black suddenly reminded her. "They should be sufficient in getting us there."

"Yeah." Yang blurted. "We should get there in no time." She smiled as she pulled her communicator out. It was quickly snatch up by the teacher. Yang was about to protest but there teachers dark eyes stopped her.

"No!" Robina sternly said. The group looked startled at their newest instructor. "Being a hunter is about survival." She said as she turned the GPS function off on the communicator. "And as such on the way to the village there will be no use of GPS or any such technological nonsense of the sort."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Then how are we to-". She was cut off when a paper map was shoved in her face.

"That sun." Said the professor pointing at the sky. "Sets in the west, now...which way should we start?"

Weiss violently snatched the map with her hand and started walking in a random direction. "Its this way!" She stated.

The rest of the team watched there white comrade walk off in silence.

"That's...not the right way is it." Ruby worriedly said.

The teacher patted the young leader on the shoulder. "Don't worry my dear, you will all get a chance to lead with the map." The teacher smiled and started to follow the trail Weiss had begun. The remaining members of the team looked silently at each other before reluctantly following in their teammates footsteps.

* * *

><p><em>Authors note:<br>_

_Slight Bumblebee in later chapters._


End file.
